helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichii Sayaka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Funabashi, Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 1998–2003, 2009–present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Up-Front Agency (May 1998–November 2003) Ranves (August 2009–present) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS, Petitmoni, Aoiro 7, OFR48 |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Sayaka Ichii - Ranves |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = Two Daughters One Son ex-Husband Yoshizawa Naoki(2003-May 23, 2011)}} Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) is a former member of Morning Musume and CUBIC-CROSS. She is also a former member of the sub-group Petitmoni and the shuffle group Aoiro 7. She has three children and is currently a TV talent, planning to debut as an actress, and is a member of OFR48. Biography 1998 Ichii Sayaka joined the Morning Musume in May 1998 with fellow second generation members Yasuda Kei and Yaguchi Mari. 2000 She left the Hello! Project and Morning Musume after the single Happy Summer Wedding in May 2000 to continue her education. 2001 In late 2001 she released the album "FOLK SONGS" with Nakazawa Yuko. The same year she rejoined the music business with CUBIC-CROSS, which consisted of her (vocals), Yoshizawa Naoki (keyboards) & (guitar). Taisei, who used to play keyboards in Sharn Q, was also the producer for the group. She also wrote two of their songs. 2003 She retired from the music business at the end of 2003 and later married Yoshizawa Naoki. In August of the same year her first child was born. She is now a mother of two. 2009 In February, she joined Ranves Management agency. On August 24, 2009, it was announced she'd return to show business the next day, on which her official blog opened and an interview with FLASH magazine was published. On August 30, 2009, she returned to TV in a TBS show called Sunday Japan. On September 5, 2009, she appeared as a model in Tokyo Girls Collection (Yoyogi Stadium). Her agency stated that "She's returning as a talent with a bright and cheerful character, cultivated by her time in Morning Musume, that anybody would love. In the future, she'll be an actor with special and rare talents." The FLASH interview revealed that her husband and her two children have supported her in her comeback decision. She's realized she can't be an idol anymore, and doesn't want to be a mama-dol either, and that she hasn't been in contact with Morning Musume members but she would like to appear on TV shows with them. 2011 On May 18, Ichii Sayaka was in a movie titled “Ashita ni Kakeru Ai”. Ichii commented, “I think it will be a heartwarming work that portrays love across generations.” One of the themes of the film is encouraging the relief efforts of the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. Filming began on April 28th and the movie was released in China and Japan in the spring of 2012. On June 14, it was announced that Ichii divorced her husband on May 23. Sayaka was dissatisfied with her husband’s uncooperative attitude in raising their two daughters. She was also said to be frustrated with Yoshizawa when he quit being a guitarist and settled into a period where he had no work. 2012 On August 25th, she revealed she was married to a hairdresser aged 37. The couple had registered their marriage on July 24th. She also revealed she was in her early stage of pregnancy. The man's name is unknown. 2013 On March 2, Ichii gave birth to a baby boy.http://ameblo.jp/ichii-sayaka/entry-11497632074.html 2014 In April, Ichii revealed that she had submitted an application to the ”Otona AKB48 Audition”, an audition searching for limited time members over 30.http://sugoiidolkiss.blogspot.com/2014/04/former-morning-musume-member-auditions.html On April 14, she blogged that she had failed the audition. On May 6, Ichii joined the idol group OFR48 (not related to AKB48). OFR48's full name is 'Ofuro48', the group was formed in 2011, and its concept is bath house workers that you can go meet. Profile *'Stage/Birth Name:' Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) *'Legal name:' TBA *'Nickname:' Sayarin, Kaasan, Mother *'Birth Date:' *'Date Married:' 2003 *'Date Divorced:' June 14, 2011 *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 158 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **1998-05-03: Member **2000-05-21: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Birth Place:' Funabashi, Chiba, Japan *'Hobbies:' Taking pictures *'Groups:' **Morning Musume (1998-2000) **OFR48 (2014-present) *'Subgroups:' **Petitmoni (1999-2000) *'Shuffle Groups:' **Aoiro 7 (2000) Singles Featured In Morning Musume *Summer Night Town (Debut) *Daite HOLD ON ME! *Memory Seishun no Hikari *Manatsu no Kousen *Furusato *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding (Last Single) Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS *Jinsei ga Mou Hajimatteru *Shitsuren LOVE Song *Todoke! Koi no Telepathy *Zutto Zutto Petitmoni *Chokotto LOVE Aoiro 7 *Aoi Sports Car no Otoko Discography Singles *2003.09.03 4U ~Hitasura~ Albums Duet with Nakazawa Yuko *2001.11.29 FOLK SONGS DVD *2002.02.28 FOLK DAYS Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2002.10.02 self Books *2013.12.20 Shisei Sayaka LOVE BASIC (市井紗耶香 LOVE BASIC) (Style book) Works Movies *1998 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (抱いてHOLD ON ME!) *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2010 Nagoya MEN'S monogatari KNIGHTS & NOODLE (名古屋MEN'S物語 KNIGHTS&NOODLE) *2012 Ashita ni Kakeru Ai (明日に架ける愛) *2012 Daburu sukai (ダブルスカイ) TV Shows *1998-2000 ASAYAN *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2011 Quiz! sentan tic (クイズ!先端tic) TV Dramas *2009 Sunday Japan *2011 Pachinko Queen (パチンコクイーン・七瀬) *2012 Kamijo reiko no jiken suiri 10 (上条麗子の事件推理10) Commercials *2003 Monster Farm 4 (モンスターファーム4) *2010 POND'S Black Clean (POND'S ブラッククリーン) Radio *1999-2000 Pucchimoni Driver (プッチモニダイバー) *2002-2003 Sayaka Ichii RADIO DELUXIAN (市井紗耶香 RADIO DELUXIAN) *2002-2003 SUPER STAR QR Trivia *She got her nickname 'Kaa-san' from Utaban due to her motherly nature in taking care of the members and her personality. *She is the third former Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka and the second being Ishiguro Aya. *Is the 1st former Morning Musume member to have divorced. The 2nd former member to have divorced is Yaguchi Mari, who is from the same generation as her. *She is the third former Up-Front member to audition for an AKB48 group, the others being Kawashima Miyuki and Nakayama Nana. *She is the first former Morning Musume member to audition for an AKB48 group. See Aslo *Ichii Sayaka Gallery Honorary Titles References External links *Profile *Official Blog *Official Gree Blog *Official Facebook Page es:Ichii Sayakait:Ichii Sayaka Category:Ichii Sayaka Category:Morning Musume Category:2nd Generation Category:1983 Births Category:1998 Additions Category:2000 Departures Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood type A Category:December Births Category:Petitmoni Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Soloist Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Members who are divorced Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Teal Member Color Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Capricorn